Raven's Confusion
by NightmarreRiviera
Summary: Raven is having trouble controling her emotions, having dreams of Trigon and ends up falling for BB and Robin. Who will she choose and is Trigon really gone?
1. Raven's Confusion

Raven walked down the dark corridor to her room at Titans Tower. It was late, two o'clock in the morning to be exact. She could not sleep, it was her eighteenth birthday, and she was scared. She knew that her father had been killed, but for some reason she was scared. She walked into her room, grabbed her clock, went to her bed and lay down. Every minute seemed to take an eternity to pass; she watched her clock until a knock came from her door. She got up, walked over to the door, "Who is it?"

"Beast Boy," a voice answered.

She opened her door and Beast Boy walked in, "I heard you walk past my room."

"Oh, sorry I woke you," Raven sighed, walking back to her bed.

"Is something wrong Raven? You haven't been yourself lately," Beast Boy said sitting down on the black covered bed next to her. She looked at him as if to ask, "Why do you care?" Beast Boy understood her expression, "I'm here to help."

"I know, I'm just afraid, that's all."

He studied her face, "No, there're more, I can tell."

"My emotions are getting harder to control," she spat out.

"Oh, is there anything I can do?"

"No, I need to fix this myself," she whispered.

Beast Boy nodded and walked away, stopping at her door, "Raven?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated, "Nothing." He shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving Raven even more confused.

The next morning, Raven didn't come to breakfast. No one found this odd at first since Raven spent a lot time by herself, except Beast Boy. He was worried, and the others could tell, he wouldn't touch his food.

"You okay BB?" Cyborg asked looking at his friend.

"I'm worried about Raven," he answered quietly.

"Why are you worried?" Robin asked sitting down at the table next to Starfire.

"She said that she was afraid of something and that her emotions are getting hard to control." The others stared at him, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'll talk to her after breakfast," Robin said beginning to eat.

"We all will, she will be okay," Cyborg agreed.

Starfire nodded, "Yes, I will use the ancient cheer from my home world."

Beast Boy shook his head, and left the table, his food still untouched.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked her door, "Are you in there?" The door opened and Raven motioned Beast Boy in, "What do you need?" He looked around her room, noticing that it was different. It was even more depressing than usual, if that was possible. He then fixed his eyes on her; she was dressed in all black instead of her usual dark blue, "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"What does that mean?" he asked confused.

She got up, "I'm going to Asarath, and my mother might have the answers I need."

"I'm coming with you."

"It's dangerous, Asarath is dangerous," she shook her head.

"I don't care, you're my friend, and I'm coming with you."

Raven heaved a great sigh, "Fine."

Beast Boy smiled, "Are we telling the others?"

"No, then they will want to come as well, I'm not risking everyone's life, I'm already regretting letting you come with me."

He studied her face, "Can we at least leave a note?"

She pulled out some paper, "Fine, tell them we will be back in one week if not sooner."

He nodded and began writing, then placing the note on Raven's bed, "Ready?"

She nodded, surrounding them with her black raven, and they vanished.

"She's gone, and Beast Boy went with her," Robin said coming into the living room, handing the note he found to Cyborg.

"Where did the go?" Starfire asked.

"Asarath," Cyborg answered.

"We should go to," she concluded.

"No, if Raven wanted us to come, she would have told us," Robin said.

"No she wouldn't have, she's Raven!" Cyborg shot back.

"Did they take their communicators?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Thankfully, yes they did, so if anything happens, one of them will call," Robin sighed.

"Until then, what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"We wait."


	2. Asarath

Asarath. A world Raven hasn't visited in years, yet she remembers it like she's been there all her life. She walked slowly down the street, Beat Boy following her quietly, examining all the buildings. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"There," Raven answered pointing the palace gates.

"The palace!" he shouted, "Does that make you a princess?"

Raven didn't answer, she just continued walking until they reached the gate. She moved her hand over the lock and the gate opened, they entered. She silently walked into the palace, Beast Boy following staring at everything in awe, "Whoa." Raven continued to ignore him until they reach a great white door, she turned and stared at him fiercely.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't say a word to my mother, I want you to be completely silent," she hissed.

"I promise, not a word," he smiled morphing into a mouse.

"Thank you," she said opening the door.

Inside was a bedroom, there was a petite woman sitting in a leather chair by a giant fire place, she was Raven's mom.

"Mother?" Raven whispered.

"Hello dear," she smiled getting up and walking over to Raven, "How are you?"

"Confused," Raven sighed.

"Why, and who is that?"

"My emotions have gone haywire, I'm not sure that Trigon is really dead, and the green guy is Beast Boy, he's one of the Teen Titans," Raven spat out.

"I see, and you think that I may have some answers."

"Do you?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't," her mother confessed.

"Oh, well then I guess we better go back to Earth then," Raven sighed.

"At least stay the night," her mother urged.

"Gladly, I would love to stay in a place like this," Beast Boy smiled.

Raven shot a burst of her power at him, pushing him down, "Thank you mother, we will be in the guest room."

Raven's mother nodded, "Very well."

The guest room was the size of a Earth football field, it had it's own bathroom, and three beds. Beast Boy ran into the room, jumping on every one of the beds, "This is awesome!"

"Whatever," Raven sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry you came here for nothing, but you could at least let me enjoy myself," he frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just hate being confused," she whispered sitting on the bed next to his.

He stopped jumping on the bed, he got off, and sat down next her, "You'll figure this all out, I promise."

"You think so?" she asked looking at him.

He smiled, looking deep into eyes, "Yeah, I do."

She blushed, closing her eyes, and leaning in for a kiss. He did the same, kissing her passionately, slowly wrapping his arms around her. She slid her hands up his chest before taking off her cape, and kissing deeper. He slid his hands over her shoulders, beginning to take off her clothes, she did the same. They worked their way to the head of the bed, and crawled in. Beast Boy slowly pulled away, "Raven?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Um, is this just to make you feel better or do you have feelings for me?"

Raven looked away, "I...I...I don't know. I do know that before my emotions went haywire I had feelings for you, so I'm guessing that I'm doing this because I have feelings for you."

He smiled, "I trust you, I trust that you are telling me the truth."

She nodded and kissed him again, letting their bodies entwine together. Her power surrounded them in a black cloud, the furniture begin rising off the floor.

That night, Raven fell asleep in Beast Boys arms.

The next morning, Raven and Beast Boy left extra early in the morning, only this time, they were hand in hand. Beast Boy looked deeply into Raven's eyes, "What will we tell the others?"

"That we are dating, what else would we tell them?" she answered plainly.

"I don't know, I thought that since you were anti-emotion and anti-social, you would want to hide it."

"I'm still going to be the same old Raven, only I'll have a boyfriend," she answered.

He smiled, "Ok."

She nodded and surrounded them in a black raven, on their way back to Earth.


	3. Suprises and Mistakes

Raven and Beast Boy walked through the main doors to the Titans living room hand in hand. Everyone looked up, shocked by Raven's warmness towards Beast Boy. "You are back!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You're holding hands?!" Cyborg said staring at them looking puzzled.

"Is there something we should know?" Robin asked curiously.

"Raven loves me!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I guess."

Cyborg stood up and walked over to Raven, circling her repeatedly.

"What?" she asked, getting irritated.

"Are you sure you're Raven?"

She looked at him, "Yes."

Cyborg continued circling her, studying her like a science experiment.

"I'M RAVEN!" she yelled, a black energy surrounding her.

Cyborg jumped back, "Yes, yes you are."

Robin stood up from the couch and walked passed Raven, he handed her a note, and continued walking out of the room. Raven opened the note, glanced over it then looked up, "Um, you guys will have to continue being happy and stuff without me."

"We will begin to prepare a celebration feast!" Starfire giggled.

"You do that," Raven said walking out the door.

Robin was waiting in Raven's room, sitting on her bed. She walked in quietly and sat down next to him. Neither said a word for at least ten minutes. Robin cleared his throat, "So…"

"So…" Raven urged him.

"You and Beast Boy, that's an odd couple."

She laughed quietly, "I guess so."

He looked at her and smiled, "Do you ever think I will have the courage to talk to Star about how I feel?"

Raven looked away, "I don't know, Beast Boy and I didn't really talk, it all just happened. Do you think Starfire like you back?"

"I know she does."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, is this why you wanted to see me alone?"

Robin shook his head, "No."

"Then why?" she asked looking at him.

Robin reached a hand to his face and pulled off his mask, "We both know that Star and I will never admit our feelings to each other."

Raven looked at him, "So you take off your mask?"

Robin smiled, then slowly placed his hand the back of Raven's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him gently, but the kiss grew into a long, deep, passionate kiss. Just then, Raven's door slid open, Raven and Robin jumped apart, and looked at a stunned and hurt Beast Boy and an even more hurt Starfire.

"Why?" Starfire asked Robin before turning and flying out the door.

Robin jumped up and ran after her, "Starfire!"

Beast Boy stood there, staring at his girlfriend. Raven stood up and took a step towards him, "I can explain."

"Can you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Robin kissed me, I didn't kiss him."

"That's not what it looked like, it looked like you and Robin were both going at it," Beast Boy yelled. Raven looked away, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't lie, she wouldn't lie. "You're right, we kissed each other."

"Why?"

"I told you, my emotions are out of control, I don't what I feel," she whispered.

"That's an excuse. Face it Raven, you don't love me and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even like me!"

Raven looked up, "That's not true Beast Boy!"

"Prove it!" he yelled before running out the door.

Raven walked over to the darkest corner of her room, slid down the wall, and burst out in tears throwing her head in her hands. She sat like that the rest of the night, crying.

The next morning, Cyborg came into Raven's room, finding her in the corner asleep. He sighed and bent over, "Ray?"

She opened her tear stained eyes, "What?"

"Beast Boy is gone, he left this."

Raven looked at Cyborg's hand; a note with her name was in it. She slowly took the note, afraid of what it might hold inside.

"I'll be in my room if you need to talk."

"Thank you," she whispered watching him leave.

She slowly tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

It read:

Raven

What you did to me was awful, you hurt me very badly. I thought you loved me, I thought we had something. I guess not. Anyways, I have ran away. Please don't look for me; I don't want you wasting your time on a loser like me. I hope you and Robin are very happy together.

Beast Boy

Raven folded the note back up and stuck in the envelope. She got up and walked to Cyborg's room. He opened the door, "Yes?"

"Beast Boy left," she said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"We'll find him," Cyborg answered, wrapping his arms around Raven, "I know we will."


	4. Beast Boy, I Love You

"Beast Boy has been gone for three days now, and it's all my fault!" Raven said walking into the main room. Everyone looked up at her, except for Robin, he completely ignored her and continued staring at the TV screen. "Raven, he'll come back, I know he will," Cyborg said standing up.

"No, he won't, he won't come back, so I have to go get him!" Raven hissed.

"Shall I come with you?" Starfire asked.

"No, you will not go with her," Robin snapped.

Raven looked away, remembering what had happened between them, "He's right, you shouldn't come."

Starfire nodded and returned to what she was doing. Cyborg faced Robin, "I'll go with her."

Robin shook his head, "No one is going with Raven but me, she and I need to talk anyway."

Starfire and Cyborg sighed heavily, nodding in understanding. Raven looked up at him, unsure of why she wasn't stopping him from coming with her. He looked back at her, understanding her confused expression. He walked over to her and led her out into the hallway, "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Good," he sighed, "let's go, we'll be back by nightfall."

Three hours later and no sign of Beast Boy, Raven was ready to give up, "He's gone."

"No, he's not!" Robin insisted.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Robin, he's gone, give up already."

Robin spun around a look her sharply in the eye, "You're supposed to be in love with him."

Raven froze, "I'm supposed to be a lot of things."

"How can you just give up on him?"

"How can you give up on me?" she asked him.

"What?"

"A few nights ago," she began, "when you kissed me, I know you felt something."

Robin looked away, "How do you know that?"

"I'm Raven, I know these things."

"Ok, you're right, I did feel something," he began, "but Star got hurt by what I did, what we did."

"So you just push my feelings aside?"

Robin stopped speaking for a while, "We should continue looking for Beast Boy."

Raven shook her head, "Find him yourself, I can't look for one of the guys I love and be with the other at the same time." She rose her hands, surrounding herself in a black raven and disappeared.

Raven walked through the living room, her eyes immediately landing on Beast Boy, "Beast Boy?"

He got up and looked at her, "Hey, can we talk?"

She nodded, "Come to my room, we can talk there."

He nodded and followed her back to her room, "Ok."

Once in her room, they sat together on her bed, not looking at each other, barely even breathing.

"I'm sorry," Raven whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah, me too, you should be able to love whoever you want to."

"But I love you and Robin at the same time, I'm so confused."

Beast Boy chuckled, "Maybe this will help." He leaned in, placing his hand on the back of her neck and kissing her deeply. Raven jumped a little, then she slowly gave in to the kiss and kissed him back with all the passion she had in her. When they pulled away, she blushed, "Robin loves Starfire, I love you."

"You do?" he asked uncertain if she meant what she had said.

"I do, I'm positive I do," she smiled, before kissing him again.


	5. Raven's Dream

Raven awoke suddenly, cold sweat running down her face. She looked over at Beast Boy who was still sound asleep next to her. She placed her cold hand over her chest and closed her eyes, trying to recall every detail of the dream that had awakened her.

_It was a dark and cold. Bones were everywhere, as was blood. She was alone in the horror of a place. She began walking slowly down the beaten path that lay ahead. She had no clue where she was, yet she knew where she was going. She followed the path to a giant black door. A black door incrusted with blood red ruby's and black onyx handles. She cautiously pushed the great door open and walked inside to a room filled with fire. A whisper slowly reached her ears, "Raven." She continued walking down the path until she reached a throne. In the throne, sat a dying Trigon. She walked slowly up the steps that led to her father, watching him with caution. "Take over my world, my rule," he whispered. Wide eyed, she stepped back, "Never!" "You will follow in my foot steps," Trigon whispered with his last breath before his body fell limp and blood poured from his mouth. Tears flooded her face as she ran up the steps and pulled the giant medallion from her father's neck. "I will never be like you!" she screamed as she threw the medallion into the flames. Then, everything went black._

"Raven?" Beast Boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Raven layed back down and curled up next to her boyfriend, "Yeah, I'm better than okay."


End file.
